A Diamond in the Rough
by W. Makani
Summary: (Stargate Down Under) Hubert Chance finds a stargate in Uluru, 1987, in present day his children inherit it. However, some powerful opposition aren't happy with their ideas. (better summary coming soon)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Okay, here's the deal.  
I'm W.Makani, I'm a writer and I love the show Stargate. My sister (Nym Washi) had been writing stargate fic for a while now, and I've been reading em. Well, after a while I gave in and tried my hand at writing Stargate fic.  
SO, in the tradition of Stargate Down Under, I bring you this:  
A Diamond In the Rough.  
  
  
  
--------------~----~----~--------------  
  
Prolouge  
  
  
August 5th 1987,  
Uluru, Australia,  
  
  
Hubert Chance dropped his pack into the red dust at the mouth of the cave. He was coated in sweat that soaked through a tawny vest filled with archaeological gadgets. He said, running a hand through his short cropped hair beneath the digger hat, and lifted his eyes to the blue sky, I know, you'd say I shouldn't be out here in the heat, I should be at home sitting on the verandah.  
  
The middle-aged man surveyed the dark shadows that shrouded the terracotta cave, Sorry, dear, but you know I have to do this.  
He flicked on a thick torch and waved the beam into the dark like a shining knife through black butter. A few dozen metres into the cavern, finding his way through the wide-birthed tunnels.  
  
He knew what was coming up and he slipped the small stone disc from his pocket, holding his free hand ready as the tunnel ended in front of him.  
  
There were cave paintings all over the wall, white, black, yellow and red figures danced across it's surface. He could make out the visages of people in the aboriginal paintings, sometimes running in fear of another figure. The other person was painted differently to the others, it was still a humanoid, but snakes circled around it, and it's head was that of a serpent.  
  
Hubert searched across the rock for the small indent to slide the disc into. He found it, and with a groan and shaking of dust and pebbles the wall moved, pulling away from the tunnel backwards, exposing the large chamber that had remained hidden.  
  
Hubert caught his breath as he stepped forward, whispering in awe, the cavern was huge, spanning in every direction and laden with gleaming dust-covered treasures.  
  
He took one of the small glove devices, placing his own fingers into it and examining the metal in the torchlight. Bloomin' amazing.  
  
Something caught his eye, probably the gem of the lot. It was positioned in the centre of the cavern, like a crown, it was silver-grey and lined with engravings and deep orange crystal. It was a giant ring.  



	2. Chapter 1

  
  
Okay, here's the deal.  
I'm W.Makani, I'm a writer and I love the show Stargate. My sister (Nym Washi) had been writing stargate fic for a while now, and I've been reading em. Well, after a while I gave in and tried my hand at writing Stargate fic.  
SO, in the tradition of Stargate Down Under, I bring you this:  
A Diamond In the Rough.  
  
  
  
--------------~----~----~--------------  
  
Present Day,  
South-Eastern Coastline of Australia,  
Queensland, Brisbane,  
Pegasus Techonologies,  
Level 21,  
Office of Mr. Damon, CEO,  
  
  
Mr. Damon looked over the report, shuffled a few sheets and looked over his glasses at the young woman who sat rigidly on the chair, Well, Ms. Chance, everything looks in order, actually it's quite impressive. He said with a smile, and adjusted the hideous green tie beneath a blue suit, I'm sure my superiors will fully support your proposition.  
  
Aubrianna Chance tried to ignore the lime green garment and smiled warmly, Excellent! We hope to set up gate within the month.  
  
Mr. Damon signed the papers, and stood, shaking the woman's hand, We'll have it all transferred to your account by tomorrow.  
  
Aubrianna left the room with a smile and a bounce to her step, which continued all the way to the lobby, another smile to the receptionist and then out to the street. Cars passed by in a blur, the busy streets of the city washed by the mid-day sun.  
  
Phone in hand, Aubrianna left the main street, turning into an alley that led to the carpark. It was all working out, finally, everything fell into place like a magic jigsaw. Granted, she had been in that office for hours, spoke to half a dozen different CEOs, and almost lost her mind at all the gruesome clothing the business associates had chosen.  
  
  
But really, it had all turned out beautifully.  
  


----------~----------~---------  
  


  
Out on the coast, a small island stood in the sea, and consturction girders were already in place at a small flat plateua that connected with a temporary bridge to the mainland.  
  
A painted comby drove across the bridge, under the archway and along a dirt road, until the construction site came up along the side. Aubrianna stopped the car and opened the door, Bloody hell!  
  
A head poked up from the ditch where the skeleton of a structure lay like a long dead monster, Went badly? He asked, and dusted his hands on his shorts and t-shirt.  
  
Aubrianna un-did her tie and tossed it into the van, God, they're so....stuffy.  
  
He laughed, They're bussinessmen, what do you expect?  
  
Ms. Chance sighed and looked over the skeleton, it would be large, solid and just what they needed when it was finished. They had mapped it out quite nicely, an armoury, laboratory, two storage rooms, a lunch room, conference room and not forgetting where the gate would go.  
How's it all going, Alick?  
  
Alick shrugged, Good, it should be finished by, well, next week if we get the crews down here faster. All the equipment is here, we put it in the extra space in the units. He nodded over to the right, where, away from the main structure, was a set of grey housing units.  
  
And the Ring?  
  
With a smile he pointed next to the units. A camoflauge tarpolin was drawn across the giant device, hiding it quite well even from where Aubrianna stood only twenty metres away.  
  
  
They finished up what work was needed around the site, laying more tarpolin to protect against the coming storm, cleaning up the site, checking to make sure all the equipment was there, they each retreated to their own rooms, eager for forty winks.  
  
Groaning, Alick sat on the bed, and began peeling away the sweat-covered clothes, the thought of a shower appealed to him. As did the operation of the ring. Aubrianna's and Alick's father Hubert Chance had brought home the ring one day to their mansion, he had just told them it was an old massive relic. Only a few years ago they had learned the truth, along with where to find a cache of alien relics.  
  
Of course, the funds needed to set up a stargate program were quite substantial, and along with their family inheritance, Aubrianna and Alick sought out a sponsor, tipped off to them by a business associate, who said Pegasus Technologies had a reputation for strange investments.  
  
Aubri however was looking over the blueprints of the structure in her room, a cup of hot chocolate in one hand. She was tired but the specifics had be gone over again so that she could be sure everything was running to plan.  
  
Outside, something made a faint noise, sort of like a fire when it reached a patch of flammable gas, and at the same time almost metallic. Aubri listented, it came again, and again.  
  
Instinctively, she reached for her pistol which lay on the table, a old worn revolver that had belonged to Hubert Chance. And in a moment she was darting down the stairs, through the mosquito-proof door and out onto the flat clay ground, she looked right just in time.  
  
A brilliant blue wave stretched up into the sky, the tarpolin flew into the air like a break away sail, and finally fell to the ground next to the ring as the water subsided. The ring was now covered in the shimmering water, that rippled although nothing touched it.  
  
Aubri almost choked, especially when she saw an armoured man fly through the air and tumble to the ground outside the ring. He choked out breath, looked around and spotted Aubri. She recognised the staff weapon by his side, and he pulled it up, aimed and fired.  
  
The woman still wearing interview clothing rolled to the side, keeping the revolver close to her as a familiar orange oval flew by her shoulder. With much-practiced expertise and skill, Aubrianna flew to her knees, her right arm extended out while her left steadied her aim.  
  
She didn't know _who_ was firing at her, but that alone was reason for the rich-bred girl to leave a bullet in the man's forehead.  
  
He wasn't alone however. More armour-clad attackers began pouring through the water, hitting the ground until they found themselves adding more and more orange bolts to the air.  
  
Aubri complained as she rolled to the side and sprinted behind one of the structure girders, Bloody hell!  
  
  


---------~----------~----------  
  


Thanks for the review, but as I know Nym has been trying to tell people, WE LIVE IN AUSTRALIA! You have to remember though, that when he said that it was the 1980's *shiver*.  
So, yeah, keep the reviews coming!


End file.
